User talk:Shireen
NOTICE "-Image" command at 29 percent... Shireensysop 16:16, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :oshi--- — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:27, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::...Errr, first? --20pxGuildof 16:29, 11 March 2008 (EDT) "-Image" Command at 45 percent. Jeevus this game is getting big... 1213 MB downloaded and still going... Shireensysop 17:40, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :: Bang my head against a brick wall allready... 4 hours now and only at 78%.... At least I wont have any load times... Ever... were past the 2 gig mark btw. Shireensysop 19:40, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Shireenformer sysop 19:41, 11 March 2008 (EDT) thanks for the advice, I'm still new at this ;) (Heh that was added by me, Moloch... still don't understand how to sign the comments even) Welcome back. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:26, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Hmmm... If you were nominated for Adminship, would you retake the position?--20pxGuildof 19:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Who wouldnt? :p. -Jax010 01:06, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Adminship, revisited Are you active enough for me to renominate you for adminship? -- Armond Warblade 14:04, 14 May 2008 (EDT) In between Jobs ATM, Let me get settled and I will be able to do it. Right now Im sporadic with my ontime. On a side note, Mind trying out my RA Mesmer build I just posted. The trolls have allready started their thing. LOL =) Shireen former sysop 14:06, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Maybe if I still played GW. :P (Fortunately, I have enough hard drive space to keep the .dat on hand so I won't have to download it ever again...) -- Armond Warblade 14:21, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Training Initiative Maybe make a section in your user page that are decent builds from the get go... as in Ascalon City / Presearing, Elona, and Cantha build ideas, which build limitations are an assumed to skill trainers available (strictly PvE). As for attribute settings have tables for three levels? or just progression importance (IE max healing prayers first, and then move to divine favor). --68.102.139.94 20:44, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Or grab a 20 friend :P -- Armond Warblade 12:01, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :: I Think what he is asking for is a player guide or walk through... Guild Wiki I believe is the best source of information on PVE around, even though it isnt quite in walk thru format. Hrm, I wonder if there allready is a FAQ or Walkthru available that someone else wrote up thats any gud.... Shireen former sysop 13:22, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Build Help Thanks for your help with the build. I added an alternate (which after testing may have one skill changed and be moved to primary) based on your recommendation and it looks pretty sweet. If you would, drop by my discussion page and let me know what you think! Build:Mo/E_Tank_Monk Choytw 09:58, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Didn't know how soon you would see a post on my page so...when did you serve? Choytw 16:59, 20 May 2008 (EDT) 2002-2006, 4,1/2 years, Bravo 1/1. I was an Infrantry/Mortarman/Company Clerk, TNCO, Intel Rep, Mail orderly... etc. etc. For waaay to long. Gotta love multi tasking and the fact I opened my mouth about being able to type. Shireen former sysop 17:01, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :So you went through the hardcore SoI...I bet at the time you hated the Marines just doing MCT ;-). I did the same thing with the Avenger school which ended up costing me knowledge in my primary MOS...but all ended well - we both found our way to Guild Wars lol. By the way, thanks for the help moving things around. Choytw 11:09, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Mesmer Monk I remember meeting a guy in RA who was testing out a support build using Glimmer of Light (super fast heal btw), surprised at the coincidence when i saw that you like those builds. Of course it didn't work well cause the build had no e-management and glimmer didnt heal enough. XD-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 20:05, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Check my user created pages, My RA glad point farmer is in there (Links in the archive box). That build works, and I got a few others Im working on making viable. Mesmer power comes from speed at the cost of Divine Favor. Pure spamage doesnt work, so efficiency of the bar is key, and you have to go about it in ways that completely go against the grain of what most people would consider - Reasonable. Literally, as long as I have people who are not idiots, I will make it to TA 9/10 times, except when its thumper day in RA. I HATE thumpers.... Shireen former sysop 20:10, 28 May 2008 (EDT) You might be interested In my new contest. You can have fast casting AND divine favor! Gogo uber mesmonk :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:33, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Since there are enough drama about the votes, I reply here: the build does not use FC to cast more spells over time.. it uses FC to avoid PBlock. You manage energy as you would do on a monk and for 5 energy spells you don't need e-management. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Not a worry, Just wanted to make my argument that that build could be better with a bit more e-management, Like swapping out viel and either Spirit Bond, or Guardian for other energy efficient skills. No worry. Shireen former sysop 17:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Veil, SB, and Guardian are all absolutely vital skills on a GvG (well especially GvG, but pretty much anywhere) prot bar. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:35, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :: Sorry, I guess my perspective on monking is not the 'standard.' Viel, for a mesmer monking, bleeds too much energy IMOP, and I can monk without guardian if I have another prot skill such as HB or Shielding hands/SoA. Personally I would prefer Prot Spirit to spirit bond with all the DP that floats around GVG and HA. Shireen former sysop 17:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::The only reason theres "so much DP floating about" is because you aren't taking some of the best skills in the game in SB and Guardian=\ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Im usually in RA all the time, the few times I do get to do HA or GVG is when im a guest member of a guild who needs a monk fill. Those teams usually arnt very good. So my experience in those arena's are limited. Shireen former sysop 17:42, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Guide:Mesmer-Monk-Guide The obvious negative response from, users suggests that it shouldn't be kept (which I think is a shame, but there you go). Anyway, i wanted to see if you'd prefer to move it to your user space instead of having it deleted. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:39, 22 December 2008 (EST) Nah, go ahead and delete it. Just an unfinished project from a while back. I think I am about to give up completely on the wiki. Shireen former sysop 18:58, 22 December 2008 (EST)